The Gurl Wonder Adventures
by Robin Gurl
Summary: A new hero has arrived in Gotham to cause problems. Yet, this time she is related to Robin. Craziness ensues. Be there to watch Batman go crazy. OC characters galore. Explanation in Profile.
1. New Girl

New Addition to the Dynamic duo.  
  
By Gurl Wonder.  
  
!!!!!! Hi Hi Everyone this is the story to tell how Gurl Wonder comes to live and be with Batman and Robin. Please don't flame me, I really tried.!!!!!  
  
She jumped down off of the ledge and started running. Not looking back once.  
  
"SARAH GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
Sarah didn't listen she just kept running.  
  
After about 20 to 30 minutes she was worn out. She looked around for a house or something.  
  
As she walked she saw a mirror looking at it she scowled. Her hair was such a mess. It was suppose to be brown but it didn't look brown anymore. It looked gross.  
  
Her hair not only looked gross but she was also cold.  
  
Looking around again she saw a sign.  
  
It said:  
  
Gotham City 1 mile ahead.  
  
"Gotham City huh? Well lets go see if I find a cheap place to live." She shrugged with little hope and walked on.  
  
She didn't even get half way there when a car drove by. "Geez if I had a car it would help a lot."  
  
Just as the car drove by it stopped and headed back towards her.  
  
The window rolled down. It looked like some rich lady and her butler.  
  
"Look lady I didn't steal anything of yours. I promise."  
  
The lady shook her head smiling, "Of course you didn't honey. Now please get in. You will catch cold if you stay out there. Come on child. I will take you home with me and let you take a nice hot bath. Now what is your name?"  
  
Sarah stood there shocked as the butler got out and opened the door for her to get in. She got in then mumbled, "S..Sarah. That's my name."  
  
"Alright Sarah, that's a beautiful name. My niece's name was Sarah. She would be about your age. You are 15 right?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought, My name is Harriet Cooper. We are going to Wayne Manor where I live."  
  
Sarah nodded again.  
  
The whole way there Sarah sat there in silence thinking. ::No one has ever been so kind to me! What's going on? I bet she is going to take me back. No I won't let her. Wait shut your trap Sarah. You're just paranoid. She's just being nice.::  
  
When they arrived at Wayne Manor, Alfred the butler came and helped Sarah out.  
  
"Miss.." He held his hand out which she took and he pulled her out of the car.  
  
Sarah looked up wide-eyed. The place was huge! She turned to Miss Cooper, "You live here? It..It's huge."  
  
Before Mrs. Cooper could answer, a voice called out from the house. "Aunt Harriet!!! Is that you?"  
  
A young boy came running out.  
  
Sarah blushed. He was her age and a total hunk. ::Wow…..what a hunk.::  
  
"Sarah this is my nephew Dick Grayson. Dick this is Sarah. I found her by the road shaking and shivering"  
  
The boy nodded, "As always Aunt Harriet you find someone in need. Hello how do you do?"  
  
Sarah was glad that her face was dirty. That way Dick couldn't see her blush.  
  
Dick brought Sarah inside the Manor. "Bruce come here. You need to meet someone."  
  
A man came walking in, "Hello, now who might you be? Dick how many times have I told you? No Girls from the deep lagoon."  
  
"Sorry, Her name is Sarah. The bathroom is up the stairs and to your right. Take a bath and Alfred will find you something to wear."  
  
Sarah nodded and went upstairs and took her bath. When she came out she saw Alfred standing with some clothes. "I hope you don't mind. We don't have any clothes for girls your age. So do you mind wearing Master Dick's clothes?"  
  
"No Alfred these will be fine." She took the clothes and went to get dressed.  
  
When she walked down stairs she was wearing a white button up shirt with a sky blue sweater over it. Gray pants covered her tiny waist.  
  
She threw her hair up in a quick bun on the way down  
  
Bruce walked in with Alfred behind.  
  
"Hello…Are you doing…o.k? Mister Wayne she looks like Master Dick."  
  
Bruce looked up his eyes widing "You do!"  
  
~~  
  
This is the end of the first chapter! Like it? Then read and review if I get enough reviews I will continue it.  
  
Cya Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~ 


	2. Twins

Chapter 2 Twins?  
  
By Gurl Wonder.  
  
!!!Hey guys how it going? I figured that I would forget about the review thing and just write the story as I get the chapters written. Cool? Cool! *smile * hope you like this chapter.  
  
!!!!  
  
Sarah looked up at Bruce, "What are you two staring at? Do I look that bad?"  
  
"No..Sarah you look just like Dick. Are you twins or something? Is there something that we should know about?"  
  
Sarah shrugged, "I don't remember much about my past. Ok?"  
  
"Do you remember anything about your past?" Dick hadn't mentioned that he had a sister and a twin at that.  
  
"Um I was part of a circus act. I had a twin brother named Richard and a father and mother. Then one day I was out on my own. And I heard a news report that said my parents were dead. I didn't see the rest I couldn't watch it so I ran. I ran so fast that I didn't watch where I was going and I ran into a car. I woke up in a hospital. After I got well I ran off on my own. The government tried to put me in orphanages but I kept running away. That is what I was in the middle of doing when Mrs. Cooper picked me up."  
  
"Dick was in a circus act. Was your brother's nick name Dick?"  
  
"Um…the circus people called him Dicky so I guess so."  
  
"Alfred go get Dick."  
  
"Yes Sir." Alfred walked off to go and get Dick.  
  
A few minutes later Dick walked in, "What do you want Bruce?"  
  
Bruce stepped back revealing Sarah, "Dick do you remember your sister? Sarah Grayson?"  
  
Dick stopped where he was and shrugged, "Uh yeah? But um Bruce she got killed by the car accident. Remember?"  
  
"Dick I did not!!!!!!!! If I did then why am I right here?" Sarah put her hands on her hips perturbed. "I can't believe that you thought I was dead. You know I am tougher than that. At least I was hoping so."  
  
Dick stood there wide eyed, "Sarah?" He croaked.  
  
Sarah nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. "Yes little Richy I am here. Richard what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Dick put his arms around his twin after wiping his tears away. "I am just happy. I can't believe you are alive."  
  
"Yes I know Richard. But I am."  
  
"Call me Dick, Sarah. Ok?"  
  
"Kay. So Dick you live here?''  
  
'' Yeah I am Bruce's ward. Hey maybe he can adopt you to. What do you think Bruce?"  
  
"I don't know Dick. I'll think about it. Actually it won't be my fault if we don't get to. It will be the courts. But I will try."  
  
"Thanks Bruce. Come on Sarah." Dick grinned dragging his sister with him up the stairs.  
  
"Dick where are you taking me?" Sarah giggled and let her brother drag her up the long case of stairs.  
  
Dick smiled, "I want you to meet some one."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They stopped at a closed door. Dick knocked then yelled, "Kacy! Come here I want you to meet some one."  
  
A girl with blondish brown hair and bright brown eyes stuck her head out, "Yeah what is it..er I mean who is it." She looked around then saw a small girl standing next to Dick, "So what it's just your newest girl…." Her eyes widened, "HOLY!! Dick she looks just like you."  
  
Sarah giggled, "I hope I do. I'm his twin sister. My name is Sarah. Kacy right? Did Bruce adopt you to?"  
  
Kacy laughed, "Honey Bruce is my father. I'm his child Kacy Wayne."  
  
Sarah nodded, "Kay. How do you guys live here? I'd get lost and never be found."  
  
Kacy laughed again, "Don't worry Sarah you will get use to it. Dick why don't you show Sarah her room then come back here. I'd like to speak to you."  
  
Dick nodded Kacy had that look on her face, "Come on Sarah."  
  
A few minutes later Dick came back, he knocked on Kacy's door, "Kacy what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Kacy pulled him in and closed her door, "What are you going to do when the Batphone rings?"  
  
Dick shook his head, "I don't know Kacy. I don't know. Maybe.."  
  
Kacy stopped him in mid sentence, "Don't even think it. Dad feels bad enough about you and I going on our own. He doesn't need to worry about Sarah too."  
  
"Kacy, Sarah's not stupid. She's going to find out. I know her. We can't hide anything from her. I tried when we were kids and it didn't work. It's better off just to tell her."  
  
I don't know Dick… Let's ask Bruce later k?" Kacy pleaded.  
  
"Fine." Dick decided to along with Kacy, "I'm going back to Sarah kay?"  
  
"Kay."  
  
Dick left and headed towards Sarah's room.  
  
Kacy leaned agaisnt the door frame watching Dick leave. "Just keep it a secrete please Dick."  
  
End chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Wot do u think?!?!  
  
~~ 


	3. The Courts Decision

Chapter 3  
  
The Courts Decision  
  
~~~  
  
Oh it's the third chapter. ^_^ go me!  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah sat there in the chair. They were in the court room trying to get them to allow Bruce to adopt Sarah.  
  
"Technically Mr. Wayne we're not allowed to let you 'ave more than one ward." The old Judge sat up and pushed up his glasses.  
  
Bruce nodded he seemed to be losing this one. "Isn't there any way?!?!?"  
  
"Is the child related to Richard Grayson?"  
  
Bruce was getting agitated, "Yes, your honor. They are identical twins."  
  
"How come you didn't just go ahead and make Sarah Mary Kathyrn Grayson your ward in the first place."  
  
Bruce gave the judge a sad face, "We thought she was dead."  
  
The judge nodded, "Thank you. Please wait outside. I will send someone out shortly with my answer."  
  
Bruce nodded then motioned for Dick and Sarah to follow him.  
  
Dick got up and grabbed Sarah's arm, "Come on."  
  
Sarah didn't exactly trust that Judge. But followed Dick out.  
  
Out side Bruce paced back and forth while the twins sat together on a bench.  
  
"Dick what if the judge says no? Then what are we going to do? I don't want to be on the run again."  
  
Dick squeezed his sister's hand, "It's going to be alright. I promise that I will do everything I can to prevent them from taking you back to where ever you came from."  
  
Sarah nodded and sat here quietly.  
  
15 minutes later there was still no reply.  
  
Sarah got up quickly hiding her hands in the pockets of her pants. "Uh..I have to uh..use the restroom be right back."  
  
Dick gave a weird face but nodded, "Oh…kay?" Then Dick turned to Bruce, "Bruce what if they say no?"  
  
Bruce stopped pacing and looked at his young ward. "I don't know Dick. I just don't know."  
  
In the Bathroom Sarah looked at her hands. They were still glowing green. That meant the her magic was dieing down again. "Not now. I know I'm low on magic. I just haven't found the potion yet." Sarah hadn't told anyone not even her parents when she was little that she was a sorccess. She had magical powers and stuff like that.  
  
She crouched over by the corner of the wall tears running down her cheeks, "How can I tell Dick that I'm a freak. He'll just hate me."  
  
Finally her hands were back to normal and she was walking back when some one accidently ran into her knocking their papers out of their hands.  
  
Sarah knelt down after the person had left and picked up what he had dropped. "Hey you left this?" She looked at it more closely, "It's a newspaper….Batman and Robin save the Day. Joker in prison?" She blushed when she saw the picture of the boy wonder. "Wow he's hot. I feel like I've seen those eyes some where. Hmmm…"  
  
Dick looked up too see his sister walking back, "Still no word."  
  
Sarah nodded and sat back down beside her twin brother. Sarah showed Dick and Bruce the paper, "Dick who is Batman. And who is that hot guy Robin?"  
  
Bruce hid his grin as Dick's ears turned a little red, "Their..Their the dynamic duo they protect this city from crimnals."  
  
Sarah nodded a bit confused, "So this Joker guy is one of those bad people that they protect us from?"  
  
"Yes," replied Dick.  
  
Finally a man came out.  
  
"Mister Wayne, Mr. And Miss Grayson I have the answer."  
  
"Well…?!!?" They all said together.  
  
"The Judge says that yes you can adopt Sarah Mary Kathyrn Grayson."  
  
Sarah's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Sarah gave Bruce a big hug, "Thanks for adopting me."  
  
Bruce laughed, "No problem Sarah."  
  
When they got home Sarah ran in and shouted, "Kacy!!!"  
  
Kacy came running in, "Where's the fire?"  
  
"There's no fire! Bruce adopted me. The judge let him."  
  
Kacy gave Sarah a big hug, "Welcome to the family Sarah."  
  
Sarah smiled she finally had a family a real family. Only where was Kacy's mom? "Kacy if Bruce is your Dad then who is your mother?"  
  
A woman with Brown hair and brown eyes walked in, "I am Hello my name is Selina Kyle. You can call me Selina if you want, or mother will work to. Congrads on joining the family. But there's only one tiny problem."  
  
Sarah's heart sank, "What?"  
  
Selina grinned, "You can't go around wearing Dick's clothes. Which means tomorrow the whole family is going shopping."  
  
Sarah got excited again, "Thank you. No offense but I don't know how boys wear these clothes."  
  
"You know Sarah neither do I." Laughed Kacy.  
  
Selina kissed Bruce then shoved Dick and Bruce out, "Let us girls go fix a nice dinner and you boys go have fun."  
  
Once in the Kitchen all three girls put on aprons.  
  
"Ok girl's lets make some spaghetti." Selina pulled out the cook book and started barking orders.  
  
Sarah had an idea, "Hey um Kacy, Selina.."  
  
"Yes," Both replied.  
  
"I have something that can help it go faster. But please don't faint when I show you ok?"  
  
"Uh ok"  
  
"Go ahead honey."  
  
Sarah nodded then closed her eyes a whirlwind surrounded her body. "Levetatus Objectus!"  
  
Everything they were using started floating and moving on it's own.  
  
Kacy and Selina stood there with wide eyes as Sarah used her powers to cook the dinner.  
  
"BAKEUS!" Sarah said.  
  
All the ingredients started making spaghetti on their own. After it was done Sarah slumped to the ground. All of her energy spent. She had set the table and washed what dishes the spaghetti was baked in.  
  
Selina ran over to her adopted daughter and helped her sit up, "Sarah honey are you alright?"  
  
Sarah looked up with tired eyes, "Hold on I'll be alright in a minute I hope. ENGERY REPLINISH!"  
  
Her body started glowing.  
  
It was so bright that Kacy had to shield her eyes.  
  
After a few minutes Sarah sat up, "So what do you thing?"  
  
"That was amazing. How did you do that?"  
  
"I'm a sorcess. Some how I GOT POWERS WHEN I WAS LITLE. But you can't tell anyone. Not even Bruce and Dick."  
  
"Tell us what?" Bruce asked walking in who was followed by Dick.  
  
"Um..nothing…just girl talk.."Kacy lied.  
  
  
  
"What ever."  
  
After Dinner Sarah snuggled down in her bed. She loved it. And tommorow they were going shopping. "Thank you God for finally giving me a family that loves me and understands me." Mumered Sarah as she dozed off.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Like it?!?!  
  
Confused about anything?  
  
If so email me at Robin0126@aol.com  
  
~~~ 


	4. Shopping for clothes

Gurl Wonder Adventures  
  
The Beginning  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry about the long update. -_-; But anyways here it is.  
  
~~~  
  
Sarah awoke to someone shaking her. She tried to swat away who ever it was. "Go way…" Sarah moaned tiredly.  
  
"No! Get up. We're eating breakfast."  
  
It was her twin brother Dick. Sarah sat up sleepily wiping sleep out of her eyes, "What time is it any way?"  
  
"8:30." Her brother grinned at her.  
  
Sarah groaned and fell face forwards in to her pillow, "I'm up before noon. Not good."  
  
Dick's smile turned to a confused look, "Why is it no good?"  
  
"Because I said so?"  
  
"What ever..come on! I want you to eat breakfast."  
  
Sarah nodded still half asleep, "Fine.." She followed her twin down stairs. As she went she found that there were lots more walls then she thought there were.  
  
"Bruce I got her." Dick led Sarah by the arm in to the dining room.  
  
"Good Morning Sarah." Bruce smiled and patted a spot beside him.  
  
Sarah sat down still half asleep her head hitting the table, "Sleep…"  
  
Kacy winced, "That one hurt. You ok? Here." Kacy handed Dick's sister a piece of toast, "Have some toast?"  
  
Sarah took the toast gratefully, "Thank You."  
  
After breakfast Sarah walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body. She walked to Dick's room and knocked on his door, "DICK!!"  
  
Dick opened his door, "What Sarah?"  
  
"I need some clothes remember brother dear?"  
  
Dick grinned, "Aw…I thought you'd go shopping like that."  
  
Sarah glared rolling her eyes, "Veeerrrry funny Dick. Please?!?!" Sarah was shivering because of having nothing else on, "Please!?!? It's cold!!" She jumped up and down. "Come on I'm serious!!"  
  
"Chill girl." Dick pulled his sister in his room, "Let me get something for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He handed her a dark green sweater and khaki pants. "This ok?"  
  
Sarah nodded and gratefully took the clothes, "Yes!! Thank you. These are great!!"  
  
At the mall Kacy led them into Fun House, a teenage store. "Here this place has all of the good stuff in it." (Long Tall Sally starts playing in the background.)  
  
Sarah nodded, "Kay!!"  
  
She tried on many outfits. None of them were her. Finally Sarah stopped them. "Let me choose my own clothes!!" She came back with bell bottom jeans and a tie died shirt with the peace sign on it. "I LOVE this outfit."  
  
"You're a flower child aren't you?"  
  
Sarah grinned sheepishly, "Kind of. How could you tell?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Could be your clothes." Laughed Dick.  
  
"So do you want hippie clothes Sarah? If so we'll help you look for them." Bruce offered. Even though he didn't approve of the hippie style he had a feeling that Sarah wouldn't go to far with it. As long as she didn't do the drugs he was fine.  
  
Three hours later they had gotten Sarah a new wardrobe. After lunch Sarah went in to the rest room and changed her clothes. As she was walking back to the others she saw a weird looking guy walking into the Jewelry Store. She watched as the man pulled out a gun.  
  
"Hand over the Jewels."  
  
Sarah gasped. A robbery was taking place. She ran back to the other, "DICK DICK!!"  
  
Dick saw his twin sister running towards him. She looked scared, "Sarah what's wrong?"  
  
"Arobberyarobberysomeoneisholdingupthestore."  
  
Dick couldn't figure out anything that Sarah had just said. He grabbed his sisters arm. "Sarah calm down." He waited untill he felt his sister stop shaking. "Now calmly tell me what is wrong."  
  
Sarah took a deep breath, "A store is being held up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"YES!! Oh Dick we have to call the police."  
  
"Calm down Sarah." Dick turned to Kacy giving her a look that said take Sarah and get out of here.  
  
Kacy nodded, "Come on Sarah!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Nut buts. Now come on."  
  
"Kay…" Sarah allowed herself to be drug away.  
  
"Bruce come on."  
  
Selina kissed her husband, "Be careful honey."  
  
"I will be I promise."  
  
Then he and Dick ran into the bathroom to change into Batman and Robin.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
There. I did it. One more chapter. Review and I'll update more.  
  
~~ 


End file.
